Machines such as dozers and motor graders are used to perform a variety of tasks including moving, digging, loosening and carrying different materials at a worksite. For example, these machines may include ground engaging implements used to engage a work surface to move material and/or otherwise alter the work surface at a work site. The machines may operate in an autonomous, semi-autonomous, or manual manner to perform these tasks in response to commands that may be generated as part of a work plan for the machines.
Autonomous or semi-autonomous operation of machines is increasingly desirable for many tasks including those related to mining, earthmoving and other industrial activities. Autonomously operated machines may remain consistently productive without regard to a human operator or environmental conditions. In addition, autonomous systems may permit operation in environments that are unsuitable or undesirable for a human operator. Autonomous or semi-autonomous systems may also compensate for inexperienced human operators as well as inefficiencies associated with repetitive tasks.
Systems that control the autonomous operation may monitor a plurality of conditions and sub-systems associated with the machines to ensure safe and efficient operation of the machines. An interruption in communication, a failure to follow a desired path, and other undesirable or unexpected conditions may cause an interruption or termination of the autonomous operation in order to maximize the safety of personnel, the machine, and the work site. Improving the efficiency and safety of the autonomous operation of the machines after such interruptions is desirable.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0336881 discloses a system for re-directing a dozer having a ripper. Upon the machine varying from a desired path, the system may raise the ripper based upon the drawbar pull of the machine and a maximum steering drawbar pull. In some instances, the system may re-direct the machine relative to the desired path and then lower the ripper.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.